The present invention relates to a device for measuring the position of a travelling or rotating object and for converting the measurement into an electrical signal.
A position sensor having a Hall element as a magnetic flux density sensitive device is used for detecting a position of a travelling body of a machine tool or a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine.
The conventional position sensor cannot accurately measure the position of a moving body as described hereinafter in detail.